Certain consumer electronics products or devices support the capability to display video, images, or text content. A processor runs extensive software that generates the rich video or display content. Such devices likely take a significant amount of time to boot-up, activate, and become responsive to a subject. In an example, after activation, typically, 10 to 20 seconds are needed before the product becomes usable for interaction with a subject.
Many devices employ the use of a remote control to activate the product's functionality. In an example, a remote control is typically one method for activating a television. If a subject is not able to locate the remote control, then they may have limited means by which to activate product. In certain scenarios, locating the remote control increases an amount of time the subject waits to interact with a product.
Further, a consumer electronic product or device may be attached to other products or may need to communicate with networking data services. The attached products or connected services may also need to be activated before they can be used. In some configurations, the attached products are activated with different remote controls. In an example, a television may be attached to an Internet video streaming box and speakers. After the television is activated, an additional 10 to 20 seconds may be needed for a subject to interact with the Internet streaming box or speakers.
Methods and apparatus are needed to address, at least, these challenges and, consequently, decrease the amount of time before a subject can interact with a product.